Transformers Multiverse - United As One: The Movie
by Brian Awesome
Summary: As the known/unknown reality of space time becomes unstable, multiple teams co-op to get to the bottom of it.


**Transformers Multiverse (Reality 2)**

 **United As One: The Movie**

The movie starts w/a speech from Ultra Magnus as they are on Cybertron. Wheeljack then blows up the Megatron statue as they start to rebuild. They make tremendous progress as various Deceptitroop and Predacon clones are helping Team Prime. The earth branch of Team Prime is shown in their new base in Washington D.C. as Ratchet is monitoring earth weather, etc. We then switch to a scene (in reality 1) via hanger E of Ratchet conversating w/Raf and others as they reminscenace about Optimus Prime. A special residence is shown before an unstable portal opens. Dramatic music plays as Soundwave (reality 2) and Megatron (reality 2) arrive in earth's orbit in reality 1. Their arrival causes Ratchet 1 to be slightly worried when viewing the two life signals on their scanners. Fowler 2 is shown in the Oval Office before a pregnant June 2 appears w/two lemonade glasses.

Arcee 2 (in 2013 Toyota Carolla vehicle mode) is speeding in the Nevada desert before Brian 2 and Miko 2 are shown inside. A couple of lightning bolts are seen in the sky followed by 2 thundering sounds. The three then groundbridge at base right when we switch to Reality 1. Ratchet and Raf (reality 1 & 2) both notice more storms coming. They then notice that the storms are emitting unnatural energy. The allspark chamber (in reality 1 base) and energon harvester (reality 2) is shown as the reality imbalance causes time and space to destabilize. Unicron (1 & 2)'s essence opens up more portals in the sky.

Airachnid and the Insectizombies (reality 1) are shown before they notice the imbalance. She is then shocked to see a dragon/purple like figure appear as he shortly lays waste to them all. Bumblebee 1, Bulkhead 1, Wheeljack 1, Arcee 1, Smokescreen 1, Knockout 1, Shockwave 1, and Magnus space bridges to base (w/Shockwave dramatically coming in last) as Pax 2, Magnus 2, Knockout 2, Bumblebee 2, Wheeljack 2, Bulkhead 2, Cliff 2, and Tailgate 2 do the same on their earth. The earth branches of Team Prime happily reunite w/their friends before Shockwave 1/Pax 2 dramatically announce the gravity of the situation to their respective teams.

A red dragon (in beast mode) is briefly seen in the Nevada 1 desert roaring before another figure close by is seen as a ship crashes. Team Prime 2 (w/Jack, Raf, Brian, and Miko riding w/their 'Bot partners) groundbridge to the Nevada desert 2 to investigate the phenomenon as their reality 1 counterparts do the same. A familiar grey and purple figure is briefly seen arriving in Washington D.C. 1 as Fowler is urgently contacted. The two team primes arrive at a central location in Nevada 1 & 2 before the reality barrier collapses and sends Team Prime 2 to reality 1. The counterparts are shocked to see each other before they are attacked by a few energon blasts (right after the two teams get acquainted).

Laughs are then heard as Megatron (Beast Wars), Galvatron (Robots in Disguise), Galvatron (Unicron Series), Soundwave 2, and Megatron 2 make their respective dramatic entrances. They all transform into their robot modes before attacking the heroes. Cybertron 1 is briefly shown as Predaking, Skylinks, and Darksteel are helping rebuild Cybertron w/Sideswipe, Strong Arm, the Dinobots & others. Suddenly an orange jet ship appears before it transforms. A familiar floating head's shadow is then seen. Team Prime 1 & 2 are still holding their own until the Autobots start to tire. The heroes last a little longer w/Miko 1 activating her apex (Mach 1) armor followed by Jack 2, Raf 2, Miko 2, and Brian 2 activating their Apex 2 armors (much to Miko 1's amazement). Ultra Magnus Prime 2 uses the Star Saber to kill Soundwave 2 while Pax 2 brings out the Forge. Even w/the Autobots' extra fire power, the Megatrons are holding their own.

They suddenly get dark energon enhanced before Megatron (Beast Wars), is about to finish off Pax 2 when a shot comes and sends the 'Trons a distance. The words "4 Megatrons, well that's just prime" are said before Rattrap, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Blacknarachnia, Rhinox, and Optimal Optimus make their dramatic entrance before they all transform into their robot modes. They all fight until Ratchet 1 opens up a ground bridge. The allies make it to base. The 'Trons briefly acquaint before they receive a signal. The allies arrive at base as Ratchet states "thank the all spark that I could get to you all in time". Predaking 1 responds "but the battle looks lost". Shockwave 1 responds "True indeed but the battle's not over until we can regroup AND find the source and solution to this crisis. Plus an unknown entity has attacked our homeworld".

Rhinox responds "that is most likely the source to all of this as we were interrupted while returning to our Cybertron in our time and universe." A flashback is shown during Rhinox's explanation. The heroes acquaint some before they try to come up w/a plan. Washington D.C. 1 is shown w/destruction being rampid. Fowler and his men are fighting a losing battle w/an unseen force. The four 'Tron's arrived and destroyed the rest of the Military vehichles leaving Fowler and his soldiers injured and/or unconscious. They arrive at the White House before a familiar voice is heard. The smoke clears as Galvatron (Generation 1) steps out of the White House.

Both Ratchets contact the group and tells them that the source of the dimensional disturbance is on Cybertron 1. The Jackhammer 2 and Magnus Ship 2 are sent to the battle scene. The allies are having a hard time getting to the ships until a missle is fired that distracts the villians. Larger motors are heard as six trucks are driving towards the scene. The six transform as Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus (Generation 1, Robots in Disguise, and Unicron Series) make their dramatic entrance.

Magnus 2, Dreadwing 2, Shockwave 1, Predaking 1, and Knockout 2 fly Magnus Ship 2. Magnus 1, Arcee 1, Cliff 2, and Tailgate 2 fly the Magnus ship 1. Wheeljack 2, Bulkhead 2, Brian 2, Miko 2, Strong Arm 1, and Arcee 2 fly the Jackhammer 2. They arrive as Unicron's head (Generation 1) makes his dramatic entrance. Unicron (G1) has attached himself to the Nemesis (PR1) and has transfigured it into a somewhat compact body. It transforms and starts to attack. The heroes on Earth 1 start to hold their own again after Optimus and Magnus (R.I.D.) combine into Omega Prime. Many attack teams are seen including Miko 1, Rhinox, & The Wreckers 1, Bumblebee 1, Smokescreen 1, and Rattrap, and Optimus (G1), Pax 2, & Optimal Optimus. The "Council" (Beast Wars) is briefly seen, watching the events.

Predaking 1 and the others bravely battle but start to lose against the Dark Energon emitting Unicron (G1). His voice starts to change over to his Prime Universe counterpart(s) (thus revealing the merger of G1 Unicron head & the essence of PR1 & 2 Unicron). The heroes start to lose. At the last second a shot is fired that buys just enough time for Megatron (PR1, who fired the shot) to make his dramatic return. He then brings out his Dark Star Saber which does decent damage. The others soon join in to help.

The affects of the Dark Star Saber lesson as Unicron adapts to the changes. Arcee 2 then suggests destroying this Unicron from the core. Predaking 1, Megatron 1, and Magnus 2 (Dreadwing 2 is flying Magnus 2's ship at this time) go inside Unicron while the others provide cover. The three soon run into antibody replicants of Megatron (G1), Megatron (Beast Wars 1), & Megatron (Beast Wars Transmetal 1) before Magnus Prime 2 barely manages to get to the core. Magnus 2 realizes that it's almost impossible as a team; to make it out of here in one piece, he then opens up a commlink and speaks his final farewells to all of his friends and allies (including Ratchet 2 back at their respective base in PR2 who's briefly shown, listening).

Megatron 1 and Predaking 1 evacuate w/the others as Magnus 2 uses his Matrix of Leadership as a bomb that destroys Unicron Nemesis. The 'Trons on Earth 1 still have a slight advantage due to the heroes' rapidly faded/fading energy (even though Unicron's essence faded from them). Megatron (PR2) and Galvatron (G1) stand a distance watching their 'Tron brethren dominate, before they are attacked by Sideswipe & the Dinobots (PR1). Megatron (PR2) is about to shoot Pax (PR2) when a spider web forces his arm in a different direction which shoots Galvatron (G1) a distance. Zombie Arachnid 1 arrives and vengefully/rapidly attacks Megatron PR2, but is eventually incapacitated.

The Cybertron alliance force arrives and brings this fight to a violent stalemate. Brian 2 goes to tend to Airachnid 1 before deactivating his armor to don it on her. A blast is fired that Blacknarachnia blocks. Megatron (B.W.) then attacks them before Arcee 1 & 2 knock him away. They are both shocked to see Brian 2 helping Airachnid 1. All 5 'Trons then grow angry before thunder cracks the skies. The 5 then shockingly combine into Omegatron. Brian 2, Miko 2, Arcee 2, and Blacknarachnia are almost the first casualties until Strong Arm (PR2) & an armored Airachnid (PR1) stops him. They fight bravely while the others recover.

Omegatron is now on the offensive as he eventually tears away Airachnid's armor. The 4 Primes then lead the others onto their final assault (as an armorless Brian tends to an armorless Airachnid) but eventually fail. The sky then lights bright before the Matrix of Leadership (reality 2) arrives. Omegatron sees this and cuts it in half. Omega Prime (R.I.D.) and Optimal Optimus (B.W.) attack him in retaliation before the two matrix halves are absorbed into Arcee PR2 and Orion Pax PR2.

The two then become Arcee and Optimus Prime PR2 (respectfully) as they gather energy from the others (including the other Primes). The others have no fight left before OmegaTron notices growing energy. Megatron PR1 tries to reach out to his prime reality 2 counterpart within Omegatron (to stop fighting) but to no avail. Megatron PR1 fights bravely against Omegatron but is eventually beaten. O.T. goes to attack Optimus Prime PR2 and Arcee Prime PR2 (who's still gathering energy from the other Matrix of Leaderships) but is stopped by an energon blast from the remnant of Brian 2's apex right hand (that he kept on himself for protection). Omegatron charges at Brian but Miko 2 (still apexed) blocks his path.

He shoots her out of the way which makes an aftershock that sends Brian 2 a distance. A lightning bolt is seen in the sky followed by four thundering sounds. Omegatron stands above a beaten Brian 2 as Arcee 2, Miko 2, Strong Arm 1, Airachnid 1, and others look on in horror. A familiar voice is heard before a metallic raptor, hawk, tiger/hawk, and stingray appear in the sky. Optimal Optimus and the Maximals are shocked (the most out of the others) to witness as the four transmetal 2's collectively say "this multiversal imbalance ends now".

One by one the four transform into robot mode as Dinobot, Deathcharge, Tigerhawk, and Airhawk each speak their name followed by the word "maximize". Omegatron goes to fight them as the others watch (while recovering). Omega starts to speak in Unicron's voice as the 4 transmetals seem to get weaker. Omegatron eventually dominates again as the 4 Maximals are down for the count. He is then knocked down before he looks over. Prime (R.I.D.), Optimal Optimus, then Optimus Prime (G1) shoots their matrix energy blasts that does damage to Omegatron.

Arcee PR2 fires her matrix blast before Optimus PR2 powers up and condenses his matrix power into an orb, gathers the spare energy from the other matrixes, and fires the orb which (eventually) completely destroys Omegatron's combined form. Megatron 2's essence shoots in the sky as a warphole explosion occurs in the sky. The heroes watch the "fireworks" as they rise up. Brian 2 wakes up and sees Miko PR2 (dearmored w/damaged clothes w/one busted shirt strap), Arcee Prime PR2, & a concerned Strong Arm PR1 smiling. Airachnid 1 looks over before she sees Arcee 1. A long/dramatic pause is given before Arcee 1 helps her up as the others recover.

We are in Washington, D.C. as Fowler gives a speech that explains the current events. Optimus Prime (G1) then makes a speech that comfirms the threat's end. A few filler scenes take place as the heroes thank each other. The maximals are happy to see their fallen comrads again as Cheetor talks w/Tigerhawk. Rattrap talks w/Dinobot while Deathcharge talks w/Primal as Airhawk compliments Blacknarachnia's Transmetal 2 form. Silverbolt introduces himself to Airhawk and Tigerhawk before Optimal Optimus walks over to Optimus Prime (G1) and says "it's been an honor fighting along side you". Optimus responds w/"it truly warms my spark to know that my legacy will live and carry on in my … descendants".

Rattrap makes a joke about the Primes' sentimental bonding. Knockout 1 & 2 simuntaneously agrees with him. The Ultra Magnus' bond w/each other before Wheeljack 1 compliments Rhinox saying "you should've seen yourself, you fought like a true Wrecker". Rhinox, Wheeljack 1, & Bulkhead 1 have a "Wrecker moment" before Grimlock (PR1, in robot mode) makes brief dialogue before "stinger splashing" the three of them. Brian 2 reunites w/Miko 2 (while Jack 1 & 2, Miko 1, and Raf 1 & 2 talk) before Brian 2 walks over & thanks Airachnid 1. She tries to get up to give the rest of the armor back to Brian; but he refuses, and wants the Apex 2 armor to finish the apparent healing process. He briefly looks/checks out Strong Arm 1 before approaching to thank her & introducing himself. Wheeljack PR2 briefly/humorously points out one of the obvious reasons for his approach to the female Autobot. Team Prime 2 has a joyful moment w/Ultra Magnus PR1 as Arcee PR1 walks over & makes amends w/Airachnid 1 before she walks over to Arcee PR2 and Optimus PR2 to congradulate on their new Primehood. They both smile before sighing. Prime PR2 then responds "although this is a bold new chapter, this came at a price" (mainly in reference of the fall of Ultra Magnus Prime PR2). Arcee PR1 then reminescents about her Optimus before Cliffjumper PR2 and Tailgate PR2 walks over to comfort her.

Megatron PR1 and Arachnid PR1 make amends (in their own way) before Predaking PR1 walks over to partake in the moment. Shockwave PR1 conversates w/Knockout PR1 & PR2 before Ratchet 1 & 2 bridges over to take part in the vibe. Time passes as Grimlock PR1 (via robot mode), Apex 1 Miko, Wheeljack 1, & Bulkhead 1 are playing "metal volleyball" w/Rhinox, Bulkhead 2, Wheeljack 2, & Apex 2 Miko. Dinobot approaches Predaking, Darksteel, & Skylinks (PR1) & mentions that they fought with great honor. Smokescreen & Bumblebee PR1 & PR2 come back from a street race before Smokescreen 1 comments "why is this 'capitol' mapped like this? It's like it's shaped like some satanic goathead or something". Bumblebee (PR1 & 2) comments (thus revealing that Bumblebee (PR2)'s voice box was restored inbetween the final battle and closing moments. Brian PR2 conversates w/Ratchet PR1 & PR2 on the quick bonding of multiversal residences before Optimus PR2 looks over Team Prime PR1 (after thinking to himself).

Tigerhawk and Airhawk comment on how balance is restored but how it is wise for everybody to return to their respective realities. The heroes say their goodbyes. Primal invites the newly restored Maximals to join them, but they decline as Tigerhawk states "it was good to see you all again but our place now is to guard the transformers universes". Cheetor and Tigerhawk, Blacknarachnia and Airhawk, Deathcharge and Primal, Dinobot & Rattrap, Arcee PR1, Cliff PR2, & Tailgate PR2 & the multiversal doubles say their goodbyes before Brian PR2 hesitates to go. The others (who haven't left yet) look on before Airachnid PR1 turns to a slightly visually motioning Arcee PR1, before Arcee gives a short pause, and extends her hand. They shake hands as Airachnid PR1 states "thank you". Arcee PR1 responds "it's….. been a fun ride". Strong Arm (PR1) leaves from a conversation w/Ratchet PR1 & PR2 as she approaches Brian PR2 with a datacard. He takes it and integrates it into his new Mark 2 Apex armor before blushing. He then blushingly wispers that "this is basically your contact information that the Ratchets have modified for my new armor that will allow us to keep in touch across dimensions & beyond isn't it?". He then goes over to hug Strong Arm's right leg which causes her to blush.

Arcee PR1 hugs Cliff PR2 and Tailgate PR2 in tears amongst other intimate bonding moments before Team Prime 2 are the last ones to leave. Airachnid PR1 walks off w/Team Prime PR2 before Optimus PR2 stops. He then says "like w/Airachnid, Tigerhawk, and others I too know my place, …. which is now w/you all". Team Prime of the 1st reality branch is excited about this before he says goodbye to Team Prime of PR2. The team emotionally says goodbye to Optimus PR2 as Rachet PR2 shakes his hand. Prime PR2 then looks at Arcee PR2 and states "our team is in your hands now. Farewell old friends. I wish you all a safe journey and beyond". Team Prime 1 & 2 says their final goodbyes before Team Prime PR2 leaves.

Background/ending dialogue of Sumalee Montano, Michael Ironside, Jim Byrnes, and Peter Cullen is heard as most of the hero teams are shown returning to their respective realities. A damaged Transmetal 2 Megatron (while bonded to the Maximal ship) screams in defeat as the Maximals fly through hyperspace. Optimus Prime PR2 settles into his new home. Tigerhawk and the others return to the Council/Transformers Universal Center before they sense a nearby disturbance. Peter Cullen finishes the final monologue as Optimus PR2 looks into open space, before the space bridge closes. Team Prime PR2 (in vehichle mode) drives through the space bridge as unnatural thundering sounds fade us to the end credits.

A remix of the Transformers movie theme plays as credit clips are shown of Team Prime 1 settling in with their new/returning leader, Optimus (G1) & Magnus (G1) returning & defeating the Decepticons (permanently). The Maximals return to Cybertron as condensed highlights of the entire "Beast Machines" season/series & sequel is shown (including footage of a damaged Transmetal 2 Megatron). The Autobots and allies (R.I.D.) defeat the Decepticons as Optimus and Magnus (U.S.) return to their world and does the same. Clips of Transformers Prime: Reality 3 are shown. The rest of the song & credits play before a city (in live action sequence) is shown. A group of friends are having a cookout before a large thundering sound is heard.

A body shoots out of a wormhole/portal as the screaming words of "curse tHE MATRIX!" are heard from miles away. The party below is haulted as the people stop to ponder the situation. They step outside as Tessa Yeager, Cade Yeager, Shane Dyson, Joshua Joyce, Su Yueming, Charlette Mearing (& her daughter), Seymour Simmons (who's married to Charlette), the Witwicky parents, Robert Epps & William Lennox (& friends), Maggie Beckett, Diana Davis, Mallory, a pregnant Carly Spencer, Sam Witwicky (w/long hair in a ponytail), & others step out as the movie credits dramatically fade to a close. Fin.


End file.
